


Hellraiser: Preview Two

by Brandonatron0711



Series: Hellraiser [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandonatron0711/pseuds/Brandonatron0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this short snippet, we see another nightmare of Ryan's, in which he has scrawled bloody messages on the walls and has brutally slaughtered an innocent local for the purpose of sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellraiser: Preview Two

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This little preview is linked with this Tumblr post I made (http://deductionhunters.tumblr.com/post/57237458714/made-an-addition-to-that-graffiti-post) with the concept of Ryan scrawling morbid messages on the walls of his house in blood
> 
> A/N: Cliffhanger related to Edgar here. I feel like it might cause feels and also a great deal of fear and anticipation.

Blood was dripping from the ceiling and trickling down the walls, pooling on the floor below. Ryan was sat upon a glass screen which covered a cavernous, dark hole, his clothing torn and his hands stained red with blood. The corpse of a hapless villager who had wandered into town lay in front of him, his gut sliced open and his dead eyes rolled back in his head, eerily white in the dimly lit room. Blood was pouring from his body and flooding towards the glass panes upon which Ryan sat. The blood that collected from the smears on the wall was pulled in by an unnatural force. Something odd was at work. Edgar was nowhere in sight. Ryan was giggling maniacally as he severed his victim’s limbs, spilling even more blood. His eyes were twitching and a Cheshire grin was frozen on his face. “Edgar is the one in the hole,” Ryan muttered to himself. “No way in, no way out. I am the Mad King.” His face changed at an almost unnatural speed, and he suddenly looked terrified, glancing at the blood on his hands. He screamed at the sight and threw himself at the wall, smearing his blood-soaked palms across the wall like a morbid finger painting. “HELP ME!” he shrieked, “HE WON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!” He continued to run his hands over the wall, the blood running off and soaking into the dirt. He finished scrawling his morose message upon the wall, then leant against it, his fingers digging into the hard earth, his back heaving as he panted. Sweat streamed off of him and his eyes were soaked with tears. “Edgar…” he whimpered, “I’m so sorry, Edgar. I didn’t mean to do this. It’s all his fault. He made me do it, don’t you understand? I couldn’t say no or he’d kill us all. It was the only way, Edgar. But you were my friend. You trusted me! How could I do this to you?!” Ryan shrieked again, roaring angrily at the darkened, cloudy skies above through the hole in the roof of his devastated home. He threw himself on the ground and started pummelling the earth, bashing his head against the ground. He forced his hands to his throat and squeezed. He held his hands there, his vision pulsing as his heartbeat began to race. Then, everything started to go fuzzy and dark. He collapsed on his side, his hands falling in front of him. Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the room and revealing a horrible spectacle. The blood dripping from his walls spelled numerous messages, the most prominent, scrawled messily in huge letters across the wall next to his door, spelling out the words ALWAYS EDGAR. As his vision faded, Ryan managed to whisper one last word before slipping into unconsciousness. “Edgar…”


End file.
